


There’s a ghost in my apartment

by Moss_Gatherer



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, Injury Recovery, Light-Hearted, M/M, Maybe medium burn I don’t know, Meet-Cute, No Wendigos (Until Dawn), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moss_Gatherer/pseuds/Moss_Gatherer
Summary: Josh’s new apartment was perfect except for the entity that kept haunting him and making him question his sanity.
Relationships: Chris Hartley/Josh Washington, Sam Giddings/Josh Washington, Sam Giddings/Mike Munroe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s do this! I need to entertain myself with stories!

This is it, starting today, he would be staying in his own apartment. It’s not too bad, central area, easy access to his favourite coffee stall and the best part? He got it for half the price because it was a murder house. According to the seller, the previous owner was found lying in a pool of his own blood, there were police, paramedics and the whole shebang. It fed to Josh’s obsession with horror and murders, it was perfect. His sisters thought otherwise though.

“I can’t believe you bought a murder house Josh.” Beth opened the window to let some light in, “I swear to God it’s haunted.” 

Josh rolled his eyes. 

“It’s not only haunted. I’d bet it’s cursed too.” Hannah dropped herself onto the couch. 

His sisters did not like him running away from them. According to them, they wanted him to be happy and find a nice girl or guy who’d indulge him, take care of him and maybe get him drunk once in awhile. Josh however, did not want any of that. He wanted to be a producer but he wanted to strike it out on his own as an independent first. Otherwise, whatever he makes, no matter how bad or good, would all be attributed to him being a Washington. 

All right, fine, maybe his sisters do have a point in him getting too caught up his in work. But it’s not like Josh didn’t know how to have fun. 

He dated, went out, danced, drank...partied a little. Tried going on a blind date once too. 

According to his sisters, the person was a mutual friend and they thought he was totally Josh’s type. Whoever the person was, that idiot stood him up. To think he waited in that restaurant for two hours. Officially the worst night of his life. 

“Say, Josh. Is this your bedroom now?” Beth looked around the barely furnished room. 

“For now yeah.” Josh walked up beside her and dumped some more things onto the floor, kicking up dust. 

“Hey watch it.” She hit him on the shoulder. 

“Aren’t the two of you supposed to be...I don’t know, off to brunch or something?” He looked at Hannah and Beth. Both weren’t paying attention to him, their eyes on the view of the city. He had to admit, it was a pretty view, it’s morning now but at night, he bet it would look stunning. He took a couple of steps closer and was about to tap Beth on her shoulders when he caught a reflection of someone standing in the corner of the kitchen. The man was wearing a dark blue T-shirt, jeans and he was just standing there, his back facing Josh. 

He turned around, ready to give the stranger a verbal lashing for entering his apartment without permission but stopped when noticed the spot was empty. The man was not there, in fact, no one was there.

"You okay there Joshy?" Beth was looking at him like he had grown an extra head.

"Y-yeah. I thought I saw someone in my kitchen." He was sure he did.

“Better get someone to bless your apartment Josh, it’s not even night yet and the spooks are out.” Beth waited for him to take the bait and maybe start their usual banter and was surprised when Josh just let out a nervous laughter. 

“Well, we’d better get going. Beth and I were supposed to meet Sam like thirty minutes ago.” Hannah took her bag and passed Beth hers as she made her way to the main door. 

“Yeah. You guys better go and tell Sam I said hi.” Josh escorted his sisters to the lift. 

“Will do! Take care Josh.”

“See ya soon!” 

Josh kept waving at them until the lift door closed. He was going to miss them, the only downside to living out here, on his own. He was not too worried about Beth, she can handle herself but Hannah...she can be a little too sensitive sometimes. 

Josh stood in the hallway, staring the lift door. It’s so...quiet without his sisters here and although he’d never admit it, doubt of moving out was starting to creep in. Maybe he should give Mike a call, no, maybe he should give the whole gang a call. Set up some house warming party. 

The sound of glass shattering snapped him out of his reverie and Josh ran back to his apartment to investigate the noise. He pushed open the door, body tensed and ready to take on a potential intruder. Only thing was...there was no one. The curtains, boxes, chairs, keys were all as he had left them. 

“Except for you.” He moved carefully, avoiding the shattered glass on the floor. It was the kitchen area again. “Damn it. The glass Mug was from Sam. She’s going to kill me.” Josh cursed as he gently swept the pieces aside. 

He should have been more careful and not leave the Mug so close to the edge of the table. The words ‘spook’ kept trying to push its way up but Josh kept burying it with other thoughts. As much as he enjoyed horror movies and games, he was not a big fan of being in one. 

There were no more incidents after that, something Josh was grateful for. Things more or less returned to normal and soon he was starting a whole new routine. He’d wake up at six in the morning, go for a run, grab some coffee and then he’d head back to finish up some paperwork before going out to meet potential clients. He would usually be back by seven or eight. Josh would shower, have dinner, watch TV or play some games before going to bed. It’s comfortable. 

The second week was more or less the same but Josh would notice that his things would always disappear. Well, not disappear exactly, it was as if someone took it and placed it elsewhere. Especially his keys and notebook. He was almost late for a meeting once because he could not find them. 

Occasionally he’d catch a glance of a blonde man walking by but he’d blink and the man would be gone. He did ask around about the previous owner and most of his neighbours would not speak about it. They’d just give him that sad, pitiful look and shake they heads. 

Which was why Josh was sitting on his couch, in his pyjamas, calling Sam. If anyone knew anything, it’d be Sam. 

“Hello? Josh? Is that you?” Sam’s voice came through the other side. 

“Sam! I’m so happy to hear your voice! Listen I need your help with something!” He turned down the television’s volume. 

“Are you all right? What do you need?” She asked. Good old Sam, always ready to help, Josh really liked her, it’s too bad he did not like women as much as he thought he did or he’d definitely grab Sam. She’s a perfect catch. 

“Listen. I need your help, I mean I need your answer.” Josh stopped and took a deep breath before continuing, “sorry. I meant to say that I need your help to find out who the previous owner of this apartment was.” 

There was a short pause and he was sure he heard Beth’s voice somewhere in the background. 

“I already did.” Sam replied. 

“Great! Tell me.” 

Sam was about to reply when power tripped, enveloping the whole apartment in darkness. 

“Fuck.” Josh cursed as he stood up. 

“What happened?” Sam sounded concerned. 

“Nothing. Just a power trip. Call you back.” He hung up and switched on the phone’s flashlight. Thank goodness for technology he thought to himself as he walked to the kitchen. The main circuit breaker should be there, at least that was what he remembered. 

But Josh didn’t make it very far. The opening and closing of the kitchen cabinet doors was one thing but right now, the thing that had him rooted to the ground, was the sight of the same blonde he had been seeing. 

His back was facing Josh and he was dressed in the same dark blue T-shirt and dark jeans. Only this time, he wasn’t just standing there. He kept opening and closing the kitchen cabinet. 

Josh wanted to scream and throw his phone at the entity in front of him but he was paralysed with fear. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed for the...thing to go away. He could feel the temperature in the area drop a couple of degrees as the footsteps of the man came nearer and nearer to him. 

“You going to just stand there in the dark bro?” The entity spoke and Josh screamed. 

—————————————-

His head hurt. That was the first thing he noticed upon waking up. The next thing he noticed was that he was lying on the kitchen floor. 

“What the hell...” Josh rubbed the back of his head, wincing when he pressed to hard on the bump. The sun was already up and judging from its position , it’s probably already noon. He used the kitchen sink to support himself as he stood up. He remembered calling Sam and then there was a blackout. He had walked to the kitchen and then he had seen...no, it’s probably just a bad dream or hallucination. 

He did not see or hear a ghost. He had simply thought he saw something, panicked and then fell, hit his head and now he’s here! There you go, Josh thought to himself, a perfect logical explanation. 

“About time you woke up. Now get out of my house.” 

Josh turned around so quickly he tripped on his own feet and fell back down again. It can’t be happening! Josh covered his ears with his hand, squeezed his eyes shut and kept repeating ‘go away’ and ‘you’re not real’ over and over again. He wasn’t sure how long he was at it but when he opened his eyes, his apartment was back to it’s normal quiet state. 

He quickly got up and ran back into his room. Clam down, he must calm down. This was exactly what he wanted was it not? He picked this apartment knowing full well that something had happened in it. And when some entity pops up, he should not really be that surprised, should he? 

Okay, fine, maybe he bought it because he wanted to show everyone how brave he was and how truly dedicated and obsessed he was with horror and crime. Seriously, what are the chances of having a ghost in one? Ghosts aren’t even real!

“It was just a cheaper apartment with a really cool history.” He sighed. 

“Yeah.” 

“Holy shit!” Josh jumped and knocked over the nightstand, toppling the lamp and vase over. It’s that thing again! 

“Get away from me! Get out of my house! I don’t know you!” He scrambled backwards until his back hit the brick wall. The entity or whatever it was, was looking at him like he had grown another head. 

“Your house?” It spoke. 

“Yeah. Paid for it. Now go away. Fly off! Leave me alone!” He flinched when the entity stood up. 

It just stood there for a few seconds as if in deep thought before it turned, walked through the wall and vanished. 

Josh didn’t move a muscle, afraid that it might return and terrorize him. If the phone had not rang, he was certain he’d be frozen there till nightfall. 

“Hello.” It was supposed to sound confident but it came out more like a strangled squeak. 

“Hello Son, how are you settling down?” 

“Settled. I mean settling fine. All is good. Perfect and the view is great. Really pretty at night and all.” He kept glancing at the kitchen. 

“Josh dear. You sound frantic. Is everything okay? Do you want me to send your sisters down?” His mother asked. 

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m fine everything is ok. I just got startled by a...giant cockroach.” kitchen is still empty, that’s good. 

“Very well then. Listen, your father and I will be off to Canada tomorrow to settle some filming locations.” 

“For the new movie?” Josh had always been curious about that new movie his parents have been secretly working on. Heard it was about a group of young adults getting stuck on a mountain. 

“Yes dear but I’m not telling you the details, you know how it is. Can’t spoil the surprise.” His mother chuckled at Josh’s disappointed groan. “Oh! That’s your father calling. I’ll see you soon Josh, take care and also please look after your sisters, especially Hannah. You know how sensitive she can be.” 

“Sure mum. I got surveillance on them.” 

“Josh.” 

“All right. All right. I’ll keep an eye out, there’s no need to worry about it. Besides Sam is with them.” He tried to reassure her and it worked. Sam’s name always works. 

They said goodbye and Josh hung up the phone. It was thirty minutes to three, better to leave now if he didn’t want to be late for his meeting with a client. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh finally talks to the ghost.

Josh returned a little later this time, he didn’t want to see the entity again. And having been out all night, he was tired enough to sleep immediately. 

He turned on the lights and the fireplace. It was early winter and the weather was getting colder. Kitchen looks empty and safe, good. He took a quick shower , changed into his pyjamas and head off to bed, too tired to notice or care that there it sitting in the corner, watching him. 

It felt like a dream but Josh vaguely recall waking up to the blonde man sitting beside him again. Maybe his brain was still foggy from sleep but he remembered not feeling as afraid as he normally would. Perhaps it's because in the morning light, the man did not look that scary. He looked ordinary, alive and maybe just a little sad. Josh closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, while he did not feel as frightened as before, he did not have any desire to engage the man either. 

When Josh woke up a few minutes later, the man was gone. 

The next couple of days went by as per normal and things were starting to pick up a little, both for his career and personal life. He met an interesting person who also happened to be into what he likes and they had just started dating. Things were starting to look better but for some reason, Josh could not help it if a small part of him secretly wished for the entity to re-appear. Sure, he was frightened but he was also intrigued. Even more so since it never did him any harm. And as with anything that interested in, it usually spirals into a slight obsession. It began with him researching on ghost hauntings, then he ended up in forums where people shared their encounters with these ghosts. Some stories made his hair stand up, especially the one with the pregnant woman who was murdered by her husband, it made his ghost look like a kindergartner. But all of them seemed to centre on a common theme, that these spirits, entities or whatever they were, remained here because they had unfinished business. 

Josh wanted to delve deeper into researching but decided to put it aside first. There was work to be done and he was supposed to meet his boyfriend later. Maybe he should take a bath first, staring at his ipad for so long was giving him neck cramps. He was thinking of trying that new bath-bomb Sam gave him anyway, it was gold and sparkly and it smelled like vanilla cupcakes. He removed his t-shirt and threw it on the bed, followed by his jeans and he was about to remove his final piece of clothing but could not. Logically, he knew he was alone in the room but he can't help but feel that there were eyes on him. 

"Do you mind? I'm changing here!" Josh shouted to an empty room, hoping for that weird feeling of being watched to go away.

"Not at all. This is my place after all." he was met with a reply. 

"Fuck!" Josh jumped and took several steps away from the bed. Right there, on his bed, was the ghost who had been bothering him. 

"You work out bro? You've got to tell me your secrets man." The ghost was looking him up and down and Josh could feel his face starting to heat up. 

"You're dead. You shouldn't be here. Go away and leave me alone." his heart was hammering against his chest but he could not show any fear, he heard the dead could smell it. 

"Yeah...I figured that much." The ghost stood up and started walking towards Josh slowly. Every step he took, Josh took two steps back. "I will leave you alone but I can't do that until you help me." 

"I can't help you." Josh panicked when he felt the wall touch his back. He glanced at the door and back to the ghost we was coming nearer. 

"Please. I just need-" 

The loud and awful ringtone of Josh's phone probably saved him, it's awful blaring seemed to distract both him and the ghost and when he turned back, the ghost was once again, gone. 

"Hello. Josh Washington speaking." He held the phone with one hand and tried to put on his shirt with the other. There was no way he was going to have a bath with that thing constantly popping in and out of no where. 

"Hey babe. You ready for our little date?" 

Josh wanted to say no but the thought of staying in here, with that ghost actually scared him. 

"Yeah. I'll be there in ten." 

"Great, I'll see-" 

Josh cut the call off, desperate to get out of the apartment. Maybe Beth was right after all, buying a murder house, no matter how thrilling and cheap, was a bad idea. 

* * *

"So...you're saying that there's a ghost in your apartment?" Henry placed his hand over Josh's. 

"Well yeah. What? You don't believe me?" Josh pulled his hand back and took a sip of coffee. 

Henry adjusted his tied and sat up a bit straighter. 

"I have to know Josh." He said with a straight face, "Are you serious about this?"

"About the ghost?" He raised an eyebrow but kept his coffee close to him. He was damn serious about that ghost. 

"No. About us." Henry sighed and placed his hand, palm up on the table, beckoning Josh to place his hand back in his. 

Josh sighed and told him that he was serious about it and that he wanted them to go further. But right now, he really needed to talk to someone about his ghost problem and with his sisters and Sam out of town, he was left with only...Henry.

"Then why won't you invite me up to your apartment?" He took Josh's coffee cup and placed it where Josh couldn't reach it.

"It's not ready. It's like, a total mess right now." Josh frowned and leaned over the table to get it back. 

"I could help you, you know, clean it up?" Henry's smile did not reach his eyes. Josh did not like it. Henry was all right the first few days, he was interesting and not bad looking but as the days pass, he started to get pushy and he kept trying to get Josh to invite him over. Not going to happen, especially since he keeps touching Josh in places he did not like. If they were closer or if he had known the man for awhile or trusted him, sure but right now, he barely knew the guy. All he knew was that he was a lawyer that used to work for his father and had decided to start up his own firm. 

"Ha! And see all the rubbish I've accumulated? Not a chance." Josh tried to steer the conversation away. "So, how is that deal coming along?"

"Perfectly. It's a piece of cake. You know me Josh, I always get what I want." he stared right at Josh as he said it. 

Maybe the ghost was a better option. To be honest, between the ghost and Henry, it's the living one that was scaring him more. It was already starting to snow, maybe he should head back. This date thing was not working out anyway. 

"Oh! Damn it!" Josh pretended to act surprised and looked at his watch. "I am supposed to help my sister with something and I totally forgot about it! " He took out some cash and placed it on the table. 

"You're leaving already?" 

"My sister needs my help. Don't worry, I'll give you a call." Josh reached out to take his coffee with him and almost spilled it when Henry grabbed his wrist. 

"Are you secretly dating another man? Another woman?" Henry tightened his grip on Josh when he tried to pull away. 

"As if." Josh thanked the waitress for appearing when she did to collect the payment. It gave him the chance he needed to pull away his hand. 

"Just checking." Henry chuckled, "You can't blame me now could you? You're just too pretty, I'm just looking out for you." 

Josh was not sure what he meant by that and he did not want to know either. He settled the bill and got the hell out of dodge as soon as he was able to. It was snowing quite heavily, he had better head home before Henry decided to do him a 'favour' by offering him a ride home. 

His heart almost stopped when he walked into the kitchen. The man was back and he was standing at the exact spot, at the kitchen again, with his back facing him. He can't keep living like this, at this rate, he'll get a heart attack and die. So Josh decided to do what those people in ghosts movies would, he talked to it. 

"You said you needed help? If I helped you, would you go away and leave me alone?" he asked. 

Nothing happened and then the ghost suddenly turned around at stared at the open window and then the door. He was looking in Josh's direction but Josh knew he did not register his presence at all. It was like watching a silent horror movie, the man ran through Josh to the door, he seemed to be looking at something through the peep hole before he was thrown across the living room. Someone must've entered because the ghost was scrambling and crawling on all fours to get away from the unseen assailant. There was definitely someone attacking him and he was putting up a good fight but it all ended when he ran to the kitchen corner to grab something. Blood started seeping through his dark blue t-shirt and he fell to the floor...dead. Shit, Josh was witnessing the poor man's last moments. 

And then the man flickered and disappeared. Josh hated it when that happened, he spent the entire walk back trying to convince himself that the ghost was not scary and that he could hold a conversation with him but after witnessing that whole incident, he was starting to get scared again. 

"Sorry about that. It tends to happen around the same time." The ghost appeared on Josh's couch, his head buried in his hands. 

Josh checked his watch, it was half past six. The same time? Was that the man's time of death? He did not know what to say, what do you say to someone who had to relive their death everyday? It was no wonder he kept bothering Josh, if their positions were reversed, he might have done the same thing as well. 

"You said you needed my help." 

"You're willing to help me?" The ghost looked up and for the first time, Josh actually got a good look at the man without running away or fainting. His hair was blonde, that much was obvious but he never realized he had a calming shade of grey-blue eyes that stood out even with the spectacles over them. 

"Yeah...I guess?" It was not like he had anything to lose and he would be doing a good deed, sending spirits of the to nether world and all. "But before we start, what's your name?"

"Christopher Hartley but everyone calls me Chris." He smiled, eyes crinkling at the side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to move things along a little ;) Also, Josh has an annoying date.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found something and someone else to help Chris.

Christopher Hartley, finally, a name to the face. According to Chris, all he remembered was answering the door, getting attacked and falling unconcious and then waking up to Josh and his sisters being in the apartment. Everything else was gone. Chris also told him that no one had responded to him and he was so happy when Josh actually could hear him. He was also a little sorry for scaring him but he couldn't help it, seeing Josh scared was funny. 

"So, you're telling me that you got zero knowledge on who attacked you?" Josh almost took another mug from his kitchen cabinet before he remembered ghosts don't drink or eat. 

"It's like he's there but he's just beyond my reach." Chris kept swiping his hand through Josh's coffee cup much to his annoyance. "But I know he was after something, it's just that..."

"You can't remember." Josh carried his coffee mug away and tried to swat Chris's hand away but it felt like he was slapping air. 

"Have you tried leaving the apartment?" 

"What do you think?"

"How far did you go?"

"Just a few feet from the main building's entrance and zap! Poof! I'm back here." He threw his hands up in the air and wiggled his fingers. 

“Show me.” 

“What?” 

“Come on.” Josh grabbed his keys and coat. He needed to know and he wanted to see. Who knows, if all turns out well, he might even use this encounter to producer his own movie. Chris was reluctant but eventually agreed when Josh threatened not to help him and call in a priest to banish him.They made it all the way to the ground floor and just as Chris said, it disappeared. 

Josh heaved a sigh of relief when he returned to his apartment to see Chris back on couch. 

"I told you man." he said. "It's like a friggin' yoyo, a few steps and it pulls me back."

"Wait. You said it." All those years working with his father and spending time watching, reading and playing horror games might have its uses after all. If it was holding Chris back then all he needed to do was to find it.

"Yeah...like a yoyo. Not that clown in the movie."

"Chris." Josh had the control the urge to roll his eyes, "I think something is anchoring you here, that's why you are unable to leave."

Chris eyes widened and then he disappeared from the couch and reappeared in the kitchen again. Josh ran after him, wondering if he said something wrong. Chris appeared to be looking for something, he kept moving from one cabinet to the next, opening some drawers a closing them. But he could not hold onto or remove its contents. His hands just kept passing through them.

"Chris stop. You’re making my kitchen look like a poltergeist’s playground. What are you looking for?" Josh moved closer to where Chris was standing.

"I think I remember something. There's a hidden compartment hidden in this cabinet." he moved aside to let Josh move in closer. "See that corner over there? I need you to pull it out."

"Huh, I've never noticed it being there. Okay, move aside." Josh cracked his fingers and winked at Chris, "Let me show you how its done." 

Josh removed all the kitchenware first and put them near the stove, those were all gifts from his sisters and he really did not want to break it. The gap was barely visible, if one did not know what one was looking for, it was almost impossible to find. He used the end of a spoon, slotted it in and pressed back like a mini lever. There was a pop and the panel opened up. There was something in there all right. Josh reached in a pulled it out. 

It was a small wooden pendant shaped like an antler with a black leather string attached to it. 

"You're attached to this?" Josh held it up to Chris. “ Looks cursed man.”

"It’s not, if it is, I Guess I’ll have a friend then...let's test it out." Chris disappeared. 

Josh was a little excited to be able to solve the mystery but he did not want to join a man he just met in the afterlife, even if that said man was easy to get along with. He hurried after Chris and took the stairs to the ground floor. And sure enough, he was there. He looked like an excited puppy pacing up and down and mock shooting his neighbours with his fingers. Most of them were oblivious to his existence and carried on as if he wasn’t there.Those who were unfortunate enough to walk through him probably felt that drop in temperature from the way they shivered. 

“Josh!” He jogged towards him, running though a few people and a dog, causing the animal to bark incessantly. 

“Let’s go then.” Josh put on his off white beanie, can’t have his ears getting cold. He was halfway out the building when he realised Chris was still standing there. 

“What are you waiting for?” He shouted.

“Hmm? Oh, nothing.” Chris started walking again. “By the way, are you sure you want to talk to me outside the apartment like it’s normal. Your building’s security guard looks almost ready to tie you up in and dump your ass off to the old Blackwood Sanatorium.”

“Like I care.” Josh took out his ear piece and put it on, “As far as anyone is concerned, I’m talking on the phone.” 

Chris looked genuinely impressed and Josh felt a little proud. It’s not Everyday one gets to impress a ghost. 

“So...where are we going?” Chris cleared his throat.

"There's this shop nearby, I know the owner. I think she might have some answers." Josh switched on his phone and dialed a number. He needed to check first, Jessica hates it when he drops by randomly.

* * *

The shop was interesting for the lack of a better word to describe it. The entrance said it was an antique shop but upon entering, it looked more like a spirit shop. There were antiques around but there were also candles and crystals lined against the walls, and that smell of burnt cedar wood. Josh was getting a headache from it all.

"Josh." Jessica wore a simple hoodie and jeans, her blonde hair was tied up in a loose ponytail. Chris froze when her eyes landed on him, it was the first time someone other than Josh actually looked at him. Could Jessica see him too?

"You do realized you have a haunt following you?" She went to the door and flipped the sign to 'close'. "Do you want me to get rid of it?"

"What?" Chris stared at Josh in horror.

"No!" Josh held his hand up. "He's friendly. Totally harmless."

"Whatever you say Josh. Why are you here?" She sighed. Jessica and him never got along too well ever since he played that horrible prank on her last summer. It was supposed to be funny, like in that Scream movie but Jessica was so frightened she had ran into the pool, tripped, hit her head and almost drowned. To make matters worse, some of the other party goers had recorded it down and uploaded it.

It was the worst year of his life. His sisters scolded him, Sam refused to talk to him, Mike punched him for hurting his girlfriend. And his parents grounded him and cut his allowance.

"Jessica. I know we're not on the best of terms but," he pulled out the antler shaped necklace and showed it to her,"he needs your help."

Jessica sighed and held out her hand, asking him to hand the necklace over. Josh removed it gently and placed it on her hand.

“You sure about this?” Chris whispered to Josh when Jessica mumbling something. 

“Quiet.” Josh hushed him. 

It was over in a second and Jessica opened her eyes and once more looked directly at Chris and then at Josh. She wiped the small trickle of tears that had ran down her face. 

“I’m sorry.” She handed back the necklace to worried Josh. 

“Why are you sorry?” He put the necklace back on a placed his hand over it protectively. 

“ I can only sense auras and from what I gathered, from that necklace...” she paused. 

“What?” 

“Your ghost friend cannot be released.” She said. 

“What do you mean? You can’t just cast a spell and free him or something?” Josh followed Jessica to the back of the shop. It was supposed to be easy, help him out of the building, free him and then, peace. 

“He’s missing things. I can’t see him but I can sense him and right now, his aura is all in patches.” 

“What do you mean? Come one Jess, give me something.” 

“It’s simple. To free a spirit. He needs to be whole, your buddy there isn’t. If I force it, he’ll disintegrate.” She pushed Josh out of her shoo. “I’ll help you once he’s back in full but right now, I can’t do anything.” 

“But,”

“Good bye Josh.” She cut him off and closed the door in his face. 

“Well, that went well.” Chris was beside him. 

“Shut up. Let’s just go back. We’ll figure this out tomorrow.” 

What happened to Chris that it’ll leave him in patches? As Josh walked back to the apartment, he had a bad feeling that he bit off more than he could chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I bit off more than I could chew. This was supposed to be a lighthearted happy rom com. It’s turning into a murder mystery 🤦 Let me see if I can steer it back. 
> 
> Also, I made Jessica the help. I wanted to use Ashley but I needed her for another part. :/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out more about Chris and what he was up to before he got shot.

“So basically you’re telling me that your murder house is haunted and that the haunt has decided to stick to you?” Beth sounded extremely amused on the other end of the line. 

“I’m serious Beth.” Josh hissed. He was at a nearby coffeeshop and had left the necklace at home so that Chris could not follow him. 

“Hold on, let me put you on speaker.” 

“What? No.” 

There was a beep and Josh could hear several voices in the background. 

“Hey Josh. Hannah here. Is true you’re being haunted?” 

“Is that Josh?” Another voice joined in.

“The one and only Sam. Our brother here got himself a ghost from his murder apartment.” Beth added in. 

“Really?” Sam sounded excited. “What kind of ghost? Is it an old lady? A child? A young woman?” 

“It’s a dorky blonde who can’t stop making lame jokes.”

“Totally not your type.” Sam deadpanned.

“What?” Josh chocked on his coffee. And had to apologise to other customers who were there after coughing so loudly.

“Sam said he sounds like your type.” Beth replied. 

“He’s not!” Josh apologised to the other customers when he realised he was shouting into the phone. “Girls, I really need your help here.” 

Josh explained the whole encounter, from Chris’s appearance to his re-enactments, to them visiting Jessica and asking her for help. He even sent them a photo of the necklace. 

“Josh. There’s a line there. On the necklace. Do you see it?” Hannah sent him a zoomed in photo with enhancement. 

Josh zoomed in on the image. Hannah was right, it’s easy to miss, a thin line cut across the antler.

“It looks like it could be open.” Josh squinted at the image. “Thanks Han, I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Anytime Josh. So, is he hot?” He could practically hear all three of them giggling on the other end of the line. 

“I’m not answering that. I’ll call you back.” Josh hung up the phone and buried his face in his hand. He’d never felt to tired. But at least he got something to work with now, time to go back. 

* * *

When Josh returned, Chris was attempting to switch on the television without touching it. And it seems to be working...sort of. It would turn on but then it’d just be static and then it’ll switch off again. 

“Oh, you’re back.” Chris tried again. 

“Not bad, that’s some cool skills you’ve got there.” 

“I aim to please.” Chris laughed. “Maybe you can star me in your next Horror movie, producer Washington.” 

Josh tried not to let his surprise show. He didn’t expect Chris to recognise him but he supposed it’s hard to outrun his father’s shadows. 

“Only if you’re good enough. Right now, you’re a B-rated ghost Cochise.” 

“Aw, come on. It’s not that bad.” 

“Keep telling yourself that buddy.” Josh went to his room to retrieve the necklace. According to the photo he saw, there should be a line around the middle of the antler. 

“What are you doing?” Chris appeared behind him. 

“Checking something out.” Josh turned the necklace around in his hand. He held it firm on one side and used the other hand to turn it a little. It started shifting a bit and Josh decided to use a little more force. He turned it a little more and the antler came apart revealing a small metal disk in the middle. 

“It’s a thumb drive.” Josh exclaimed. “Chris! This might help you!” 

“Uh...”

“What? You look uncomfortable.” He watch Chris fidget. He had zero clue as to why he’d even be uncomfortable unless...“Don’t tell me it’s your Porn stash.” Josh deadpanned.

“What?” Chris looked mortified, “No!” 

“Then let’s check it out.” Josh went to his laptop and plugged the thumb drive in. “It can’t be. It’s encrypted? What are you Chris? Some kind of hacker?” 

“That’s the thing. I think I might’ve been... the memory came back a while ago but it’s still not clear.” Chris sighed. “And there’s something else too.” 

“What else?” Josh unplugged the thumb drive and screwed the other half of the antler back on before putting it around his neck. 

“I found a photo of someone that might know me.” He pointed to the ventilation grill at the corner of the room. 

Josh did not expect to feel that little pinch in his chest when he saw the photo but he did. Chris was wearing a blue jacket and just too many layers. He was hugging another person, she was wearing a pink stripped beanie and they both looked so happy in the snow. 

“Girlfriend? Not bad Cochise.” Josh flipped the photo to the back to see if anything was written on it. There was something but it’s barely legible. A school or camp area of some sort? Or was it an address?

“It’s an address for a bookstore. She works in there every Monday afternoon. She might have more information about me.” Chris offered. 

Josh knew the place, it's not too far from his usual coffee shop hang out. It's still early, about four hours before six thirty. There should be enough time.

* * *

Chris was oddly quiet and he kept looking at the thumb drive. It made Josh feel as if he had something to hide and Josh did not like it when people lied to him, especially when he’s supposed to be helping them. 

“You know, your porn stash is safe with me. No one will see it.” Josh baited him and hoped Chris would spill. 

“Yeah. Say, I don’t remember seeing that bench here before. Is that new?” 

They carried on like that for awhile, Josh trying to get Chris to tell him more about the thumbdrive and Chris tactfully avoiding it. It was frustrating and Josh would’ve strangled him to death if he weren’t already dead. 

Winter was already here and the snow fall made their footfalls on the hard pavements softer. He sometimes wonder if he’s doing all this just because he’s bored or if he really wanted to help. If Chris was alive, would they have been good friends? They probably would’ve seeing how easily they clicked. Would he get along with his sisters though? He’d definitely get along with Hannah, she’s obsessed with tech stuff and Chris seemed to be into it as well. As for Beth, Josh could see her joking around with him. Sam too, he’d bet Sam would like Chris. 

“We’re here.” Chris spoke and snapped Josh out of his reverie. 

The lady at the counter was attending to an old man who was talking about gifting the book to his granddaughter. She might not be wearing the same attire as she did in the photo but it was the same girl that was in the photo with Chris. She noticed Josh coming over and asked him to look around first. Most of the books were old books, the older ones, especially the antique looking ones were placed right at the top. There was a section that was filled with books on the occult and it was the one Josh was drawn to. 

He picked the one that stood out the most, it was titled 'Visits From The Afterlife'.

"You've got a good eye. That's one of our bestsellers." the lady smiled at him. 

"Um, yeah. Actually, I'm here for you." Josh held the book in his hand, flipping its pages back and forth. 

"For me?" 

"Yeah. It's complicated. And it's going to sound crazy but I really need you to hear me out." Josh held the book in his left hand and took the photo Chris found from his jean pocket. "Do you know him?" He handed the photo to the girl. 

"Where...How did you get this?" She gently ran her fingers across the photo and rested it on Chris's face. 

"You won't believe me." Josh sighed and braced himself for her reaction. "He was the one who found it. He said you would know who he was."

She looked up and around. "Chris?" 

"Yeah."

"Not you. Chris. Chris are you here?" She called out to the empty shop and waited. Chris was there, Josh could see him and wanted to ask him why he didn't respond but he just shook his head, asking him to stay silent. 

Ashley sighed and handed the photo back to Josh. 

"That was stupid. I'm sorry. I'm Ashley by the way and yeah, I know him. He was my boyfriend."

That confirmed it then, she was important to him. So Chris was not alone after all, he had someone who did care. Maybe he could pass the necklace to Ashley, if she was his girlfriend, their bond or connection might be stronger and it might trigger his memory. And Chris would finally be free and away from Josh and his apartment...leaving him...alone. 

"Ask her Josh, ask her about me. Details, get the details." Chris kept hovering around him.

"Details? You sure about that bro?" he wasn't sure if he wanted 'details' about Ashley and him. 

"Not that kind of details! Oh my god man. Seriously!" Chris looked embarrassed and Josh was not sure if it was the trick of the light or his eyesight but he was sure he noticed a dusting on red on the blonde's cheeks. 

Josh almost screamed when Ashley grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the counter. "You can see him? You can talk to him? Is he here? Where is he?"

"Beside me." Josh rubbed his wrist, damn, she's strong for someone that small. "He's asking you to tell him some stories about himself. He can't remember..."

Ashley looked a little sad at that revelation. 

"I know you think no one would believe you but I do. I'm just...superstitious by nature." She smiled. "Well, here goes. Chris, if you're here and can hear me. I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you and I am sorry I wasn't there when you needed me the most."

That wasn't very helpful, thought Josh. It's too vague. 

"Chris was my boyfriend." Ashley turned to Josh now. "But we haven't been together for more than three months. You might not know it but Chris and I were running a blog about conspiracies and how big companies are cheating the people...stuff like that."

"He was?"

"Yeah." She motioned for Josh to get closer and whispered. "He was working as a tech support for Henry&Sons Co. About a few months before our separation, Chris said he was on to something big. I told him it was too dangerous but he was too deep into it." Ashley stared at the empty space beside Josh where Chris was at. "The thing that I love about him, his greatest strength was also his greatest weakness."

Henry&Sons Co? Josh knew that company, it was the same one he has been working with since he moved here. And he knew the owner, in fact, he had been dating the owner. 

"He always had this need to right injustice, couldn't look the other way. And this time I think whatever he was looking at found him." Ashley rubbed her eyes. "I've read the news of him being shot but everything was buried so quickly, it was like it never happened."

Chris just stood there, not uttering a word, lost in thought. Josh did not know what to do with all the information, he wanted to hug Chris, tell him not to worry but he knew he could not. 

"I'm sorry. I think that's all I have. Please, don't look for me anymore. I can't get involved in this. I..." she trailed off, uncertain if she should continue her sentence.

"It's all right Ashley. Thank you." Josh took her hand and placed the photo of her and Chris in it. "I understand but thank you nonetheless."

It looks like Chris really was in over his head and it caused him his life. At least Ashley shed some light on his past and the reason he was shot, it was not much but it was more than he had an hour ago. 

"Wait!" Ashley ran up to him before he left. "You can free him. You just need to burn the thing he's attached himself to."

"What do you mean?" 

"According to what I've read, it says you can burn the item or things they have a strong attachment to to release them." Ashley handed him a book. "Take it. I owe him this at least."

Josh stared at the book in his hand, dumbfounded. He could settle this whole issue now? He could just go back, throw some kerosene on the thumb drive and light it up? Chris would be free?

"Josh? You all right there? You don't look too good." Chris tilted his head a little, trying to catch Josh's gaze. 

"I should be asking you buddy. That whole barrage of information could not have been easy to listen to." He punched Chris on the shoulder and did not find it odd when his hand went right through. 

"I'm fine. I'm not totally fine but I can deal with it. I mean what's the worse that could happen? I'm already dead." He shrugged. "But you're not. I think we should take a break from all this hunting and maybe...take a walk around the park?" 

"But what about-?"

"What? The re-enactment? There's still time and I'm used to it."

"No. Your freedom. You heard Ashley, all I need to do is burn this and you'll be free."

"Well maybe I don't want to be free yet." Chris was gazing at him with an unreadable expression.

"But-"

"Come one man. Just this one time. Before you set me free and I float off into the light like a little angel with a mini harp." Chris put his hand together and pouted. Josh was reluctant but he supposed it would be cruel to give his friend (yes, friend) one last wish before he leaves. Besides, he had not had so much fun and excitement since moving here. 

"Fine. Let's scare as many people as we can and make it so awesome that your pals in haven will envy us." Josh put on his ear piece, if he was going to hang out with the dorky ghost, it's best not to make himself look crazy in the process of doing so. 

"Now we're talking. Try and keep up bro." Chris disappeared and re-appeared suddenly among a flock of pigeons, scaring them into a group of cyclists that panic and stumbled into the pond. It was horrifying and hilarious at the same time. If anyone told him that he would find a ghost funny, he'd question their mental capacity but right now he wasn't sure. The ghost was not only friendly but he was funny as well and Josh felt a pang of sadness that all these would be over once Chris crosses over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, more or less on track. We're almost there. Also, I can't write rom-com, it doesn't come naturally to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Chris went to visit Ashley, Chris's old girlfriend.

“So basically you’re telling me that your murder house is haunted and that the haunt has decided to stick to you?” Beth sounded extremely amused on the other end of the line. 

“I’m serious Beth.” Josh hissed. He was at a nearby coffeeshop and had left the necklace at home so that Chris could not follow him. 

“Hold on, let me put you on speaker.” 

“What? No.” 

There was a beep and Josh could hear several voices in the background. 

“Hey Josh. Hannah here. Is true you’re being haunted?” 

“Is that Josh?” Another voice joined in.

“The one and only Sam. Our brother here got himself a ghost from his murder apartment.” Beth added in. 

“Really?” Sam sounded excited. “What kind of ghost? Is it an old lady? A child? A young woman?” 

“It’s a dorky blonde who can’t stop making lame jokes.”

“Totally your type.” Sam deadpanned.

“What?” Josh chocked on his coffee. And had to apologise to other customers who were there after coughing so loudly.

“Sam said he sounds like your type.” Beth replied. 

“He’s not!” Josh apologised to the other customers when he realised he was shouting into the phone. “Girls, I really need your help here.” 

Josh explained the whole encounter, from Chris’s appearance to his re-enactments, to them visiting Jessica and asking her for help. He even sent them a photo of the necklace. 

“Josh. There’s a line there. On the necklace. Do you see it?” Hannah sent him a zoomed in photo with enhancement. 

Josh zoomed in on the image. Hannah was right, it’s easy to miss, a thin line cut across the antler.

“It looks like it could be open.” Josh squinted at the image. “Thanks Han, I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Anytime Josh. So, is he hot?” He could practically hear all three of them giggling on the other end of the line. 

“I’m not answering that. I’ll call you back.” Josh hung up the phone and buried his face in his hand. He’d never felt to tired. But at least he got something to work with now, time to go back. 

* * *

When Josh returned, Chris was attempting to switch on the television without touching it. And it seems to be working...sort of. It would turn on but then it’d just be static and then it’ll switch off again. 

“Oh, you’re back.” Chris tried again. 

“Not bad, that’s some cool skills you’ve got there.” 

“I aim to please.” Chris laughed. “Maybe you can star me in your next Horror movie, producer Washington.” 

Josh tried not to let his surprise show. He didn’t expect Chris to recognise him but he supposed it’s hard to outrun his father’s shadows. 

“Only if you’re good enough. Right now, you’re a B-rated ghost.” 

“Aw, come on. It’s not that bad.” 

“Keep telling yourself that buddy.” Josh went to his room to retrieve the necklace. According to the photo he saw, there should be a line around the middle of the antler. 

“What are you doing?” Chris appeared behind him. 

“Checking something out.” Josh turned the necklace around in his hand. He held it firm on one side and used the other hand to turn it a little. It started shifting a bit and Josh decided to use a little more force. He turned it a little more and the antler came apart revealing a small metal disk in the middle. 

“It’s a thumb drive.” Josh exclaimed. “Chris! This might help you!” 

“Uh...”

“What? You look uncomfortable.” He watch Chris fidget. He had zero clue as to why he’d even be uncomfortable unless...“Don’t tell me it’s your Porn stash.” Josh deadpanned.

“What?” Chris looked mortified, “No!” 

“Then let’s check it out.” Josh went to his laptop and plugged the thumb drive in. “It can’t be. It’s encrypted? What are you Chris? Some kind of hacker?” 

“That’s the thing. I think I might’ve been... the memory came back a while ago but it’s still not clear.” Chris sighed. “And there’s something else too.” 

“What else?” Josh unplugged the thumb drive and screwed the other half of the antler back on before putting it around his neck. 

“I found a photo of someone that might know me.” He pointed to the ventilation grill at the corner of the room. 

Josh did not expect to feel that little pinch in his chest when he saw the photo but he did. Chris was wearing a blue jacket and just too many layers. He was hugging another person, she was wearing a pink stripped beanie and they both looked so happy in the snow. 

“Girlfriend? Not bad bro.” Josh flipped the photo to the back to see if anything was written on it. There was something but it’s barely legible. A school or camp area of some sort? Or was it an address?

“It’s an address for a bookstore. She works in there every Monday afternoon. She might have more information about me.” Chris offered. 

Josh knew the place, it's not too far from his usual coffee shop hang out. It's still early, about four hours before six thirty. There should be enough time.

* * *

Chris was oddly quiet and he kept looking at the thumb drive. It made Josh feel as if he had something to hide and Josh did not like it when people lied to him, especially when he’s supposed to be helping them. 

“You know, your porn stash is safe with me. No one will see it.” Josh baited him and hoped Chris would spill. 

“Yeah. Say, I don’t remember seeing that bench here before. Is that new?” 

They carried on like that for awhile, Josh trying to get Chris to tell him more about the thumbdrive and Chris tactfully avoiding it. It was frustrating and Josh would’ve strangled him to death if he weren’t already dead. 

Winter was already here and the snow fall made their footfalls on the hard pavements softer. He sometimes wonder if he’s doing all this just because he’s bored or if he really wanted to help. If Chris was alive, would they have been good friends? They probably would’ve seeing how easily they clicked. Would he get along with his sisters though? He’d definitely get along with Hannah, she’s obsessed with tech stuff and Chris seemed to be into it as well. As for Beth, Josh could see her joking around with him. Sam too, he’d bet Sam would like Chris. 

“We’re here.” Chris spoke and snapped Josh out of his reverie. 

The lady at the counter was attending to an old man who was talking about gifting the book to his granddaughter. She might not be wearing the same attire as she did in the photo but it was the same girl that was in the photo with Chris. She noticed Josh coming over and asked him to look around first. Most of the books were old books, the older ones, especially the antique looking ones were placed right at the top. There was a section that was filled with books on the occult and it was the one Josh was drawn to. 

He picked the one that stood out the most, it was titled 'Visits From The Afterlife'.

"You've got a good eye. That's one of our bestsellers." the lady smiled at him. 

"Um, yeah. Actually, I'm here for you." Josh held the book in his hand, flipping its pages back and forth. 

"For me?" 

"Yeah. It's complicated. And it's going to sound crazy but I really need you to hear me out." Josh held the book in his left hand and took the photo Chris found from his jean pocket. "Do you know him?" He handed the photo to the girl. 

"Where...How did you get this?" She gently ran her fingers across the photo and rested it on Chris's face. 

"You won't believe me." Josh sighed and braced himself for her reaction. "He was the one who found it. He said you would know who he was."

She looked up and around. "Chris?" 

"Yeah."

"Not you. Chris. Chris are you here?" She called out to the empty shop and waited. Chris was there, Josh could see him and wanted to ask him why he didn't respond but he just shook his head, asking him to stay silent. 

Ashley sighed and handed the photo back to Josh. 

"That was stupid. I'm sorry. I'm Ashley by the way and yeah, I know him. He was my boyfriend."

That confirmed it then, she was important to him. So Chris was not alone after all, he had someone who did care. Maybe he could pass the necklace to Ashley, if she was his girlfriend, their bond or connection might be stronger and it might trigger his memory. And Chris would finally be free and away from Josh and his apartment...leaving him...alone. 

"Ask her Josh, ask her about me. Details, get the details." Chris kept hovering around him.

"Details? You sure about that bro?" he wasn't sure if he wanted 'details' about Ashley and him. 

"Not that kind of details! Oh my god man. Seriously!" Chris looked embarrassed and Josh was not sure if it was the trick of the light or his eyesight but he was sure he noticed a dusting on red on the blonde's cheeks. 

Josh almost screamed when Ashley grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the counter. "You can see him? You can talk to him? Is he here? Where is he?"

"Beside me." Josh rubbed his wrist, damn, she's strong for someone that small. "He's asking you to tell him some stories about himself. He can't remember..."

Ashley looked a little sad at that revelation. 

"I know you think no one would believe you but I do. I'm just...superstitious by nature." She smiled. "Well, here goes. Chris, if you're here and can hear me. I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you and I am sorry I wasn't there when you needed me the most."

That wasn't very helpful, thought Josh. It's too vague. 

"Chris was my boyfriend." Ashley turned to Josh now. "But we haven't been together for more than three months."

"He was?"

"Yeah." She motioned for Josh to get closer and whispered. "Can you pass me that necklace around your neck? "

"Why?" Josh turned away from her and zipped up his jacket. 

Ashley rubbed her eyes. "So that I can talk to him. You came here for help didn’t you?"

“Yeah... and how do you know? I don't remember saying it.” 

"I can sense things, sometimes I can hear spirits. Chris knew."

Josh couldn’t help it, despite having reassurance from both Chris and Ashley, he felt reluctant to hand the necklace over. What if she destroyed it or what if Chris gets stuck to it and then she runs away with it. 

“All right, fine. If you don’t need my help then please leave.” 

“Josh! Damn it! Give it to her! And yes, she told me once, when she was alive she could communicate with spirits, let her try man.” Chris scolded him. 

“All right. All right. Here, I’m sorry.” 

Ashley took the necklace and cupped it gently with her hands. 

“Wait here. I need to be alone to do this.” She instructed and went to the back of the shop. 

“She should totally meet Jessica sometime, since they’re both...psychic and all...Did she say alone?” Josh tried to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. He was expecting Chris to wink and agree and that was what he did. But for some reason, it didn’t make Josh feel any better, in fact, he felt worse, like sort of bitterness settling over his chest. 

* * *

Chris followed Ashley to the back of the shop and it still looked as crappy as ever. She had always been a little messy but Chris had found the flaw adorable. Ashley was holding the necklace with both her hands and she had her eyes shut. 

If he wasn’t a ghost, he’d be poking fun at her set up. It had the whole round wooden table with a red cloth and multiple candles, like a budget horror film. He had always known that Ashley was interested in the occult, he just didn’t realise it was to this extent. Maybe Josh’s right, she should meet Jessica. 

“Chris. I know you’re there.” She suddenly spoke. “I can sense your presence.” 

“Um, hi Ash.” He tried and was surprised to see her smile. Her eyes still remained closed though. 

“Chris. I don’t know why you were shot or what it has to do with this thumb drive. But...” she paused, “ you need to move on. The matters of this world is no longer your concern.”

“But Ash, I can’t just leave without finding my murderer.” 

“Is it really to find your killer or is it for the person standing out there?” 

Chris didn’t reply. 

“Your time is running out Chris. You need to leave this world or you’ll be stuck here as an angry spirit and you’ll soon lose yourself entirely, not just your memories.” 

It couldn’t have been that long ago, could it? 

“How Long do I have?” He wanted to know, no, he needed to know. If he’s dying a second time, he would at least want to know when. 

“Two days, three days maximum.” She replied. “Chris, I’m so sorry...”

“So am I.” 

"You need to tell him Chris. And burn this thing, it's anchoring you to this world."

"What if...I don't?" He was curious. How could he not be? Maybe if his will was strong enough, he could still remain sane and maybe just hang around the apartment. 

"Then you'll lose yourself and then the only way to release you would be to permanently destroy your spirit."

"But Ash, you know me, you know I'm strong, that I can hold out." he hated how pathetic he sounded but if there's a slight chance that he could stay or maybe just last a little longer, he'd take it. 

"The gaps in your memories? They are not trauma, it's a symptom." Ashley kept her eyes closed but her head turned to face him and it actually freaked him out a little. "You ARE losing yourself Chris. "

* * *

Outside, Josh was pacing back and forth, excited and little worried. He was hoping it won't turn out to be like that visit with Jessica where they left with more questions than answers. And Ashley was

Chris's old girlfriend, maybe that connection might help with patching up the gaps in his memory. The ring of the chime on the door signaled her return and Josh immediately walked up to Ashley.

“How did it go?” Josh placed the book he was reading back quickly, excited to hear of Ashley’s attempt. 

“You need to burn the necklace to set him free.” She handed the thing back to him. 

“Burn it? But there’s information inside, it might lead to more clues about his murderer.” Josh frowned. 

“He knew his murderer. But that's not the point. You need to destroy this to free him.” Ashley showed Josh to the door.

“Wait, what about-?" 

"I'm sorry. I think that's all I have. Please, don't look for me anymore. I can't get involved in this. I..." she trailed off, uncertain if she should continue her sentence.

"It's all right Ashley. Thank you." Josh took her hand and placed the photo of her and Chris in it. "I understand but thank you nonetheless."

Josh did not like to impose too much on a stranger he just met, even it if was at Chris's behest, so he left. At least Ashley gave him a solution and it was more than he had an hour ago. He was halfway out the door when he heard her call his name.

"Wait!" Ashley ran up to him before he left. "You need to burn within two days or it won't work."

"What do you mean?" 

"He's going to hate me for this." Ashley sighed."He's been dead for a long time. New spirits don't have the strength to interact much with physical items in our world but an older one would. Let's just say, if you do not release him soon, his status here as a haunt will be permanent and he won't be as friendly."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

Ashley nodded and went back into her shop, leaving Josh and Chris outside to ponder over what she had just said. Two nights, that would mean later tonight and tomorrow. He was just getting used to having Chris around and now he needed to watch him go. Maybe he should not have moved out here, it was a stupid idea. He should have just stayed where his friends were, where his sisters were, where his parents were. 

"Josh? You all right there? You don't look too good." Chris tilted his head a little, trying to catch Josh's gaze. 

"Two nights?" He punched Chris on the shoulder and did not find it odd when his hand went right through. "Two nights? I'm not letting you leave without celebrating a little bro. Tonight, we're going to party like porn stars!"

"Right...you meant haunt stars" Chris muttered.

"You're not only a B-rated ghost, you're a B-rated comedian as well. Come on, stop standing there!" Josh picked up his pace so that Chris could not see him frantically wiping a few drop of tears that flowed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason why Chris got attached to Josh so quickly but I'm not gonna spoil it for you guys :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Chris went to visit Ashley, Chris's old girlfriend.

“So basically you’re telling me that your murder house is haunted and that the haunt has decided to stick to you?” Beth sounded extremely amused on the other end of the line. 

“I’m serious Beth.” Josh hissed. He was at a nearby coffeeshop and had left the necklace at home so that Chris could not follow him. 

“Hold on, let me put you on speaker.” 

“What? No.” 

There was a beep and Josh could hear several voices in the background. 

“Hey Josh. Hannah here. Is true you’re being haunted?” 

“Is that Josh?” Another voice joined in.

“The one and only Sam. Our brother here got himself a ghost from his murder apartment.” Beth added in. 

“Really?” Sam sounded excited. “What kind of ghost? Is it an old lady? A child? A young woman?” 

“It’s a dorky blonde who can’t stop making lame jokes.”

“Totally your type.” Sam deadpanned.

“What?” Josh chocked on his coffee. And had to apologise to other customers who were there after coughing so loudly.

“Sam said he sounds like your type.” Beth replied. 

“He’s not!” Josh apologised to the other customers when he realised he was shouting into the phone. “Girls, I really need your help here.” 

Josh explained the whole encounter, from Chris’s appearance to his re-enactments, to them visiting Jessica and asking her for help. He even sent them a photo of the necklace. 

“Josh. There’s a line there. On the necklace. Do you see it?” Hannah sent him a zoomed in photo with enhancement. 

Josh zoomed in on the image. Hannah was right, it’s easy to miss, a thin line cut across the antler.

“It looks like it could be open.” Josh squinted at the image. “Thanks Han, I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Anytime Josh. So, is he hot?” He could practically hear all three of them giggling on the other end of the line. 

“I’m not answering that. I’ll call you back.” Josh hung up the phone and buried his face in his hand. He’d never felt to tired. But at least he got something to work with now, time to go back. 

* * *

When Josh returned, Chris was attempting to switch on the television without touching it. And it seems to be working...sort of. It would turn on but then it’d just be static and then it’ll switch off again. 

“Oh, you’re back.” Chris tried again. 

“Not bad, that’s some cool skills you’ve got there.” 

“I aim to please.” Chris laughed. “Maybe you can star me in your next Horror movie, producer Washington.” 

Josh tried not to let his surprise show. He didn’t expect Chris to recognise him but he supposed it’s hard to outrun his father’s shadows. 

“Only if you’re good enough. Right now, you’re a B-rated ghost.” 

“Aw, come on. It’s not that bad.” 

“Keep telling yourself that buddy.” Josh went to his room to retrieve the necklace. According to the photo he saw, there should be a line around the middle of the antler. 

“What are you doing?” Chris appeared behind him. 

“Checking something out.” Josh turned the necklace around in his hand. He held it firm on one side and used the other hand to turn it a little. It started shifting a bit and Josh decided to use a little more force. He turned it a little more and the antler came apart revealing a small metal disk in the middle. 

“It’s a thumb drive.” Josh exclaimed. “Chris! This might help you!” 

“Uh...”

“What? You look uncomfortable.” He watch Chris fidget. He had zero clue as to why he’d even be uncomfortable unless...“Don’t tell me it’s your Porn stash.” Josh deadpanned.

“What?” Chris looked mortified, “No!” 

“Then let’s check it out.” Josh went to his laptop and plugged the thumb drive in. “It can’t be. It’s encrypted? What are you Chris? Some kind of hacker?” 

“That’s the thing. I think I might’ve been... the memory came back a while ago but it’s still not clear.” Chris sighed. “And there’s something else too.” 

“What else?” Josh unplugged the thumb drive and screwed the other half of the antler back on before putting it around his neck. 

“I found a photo of someone that might know me.” He pointed to the ventilation grill at the corner of the room. 

Josh did not expect to feel that little pinch in his chest when he saw the photo but he did. Chris was wearing a blue jacket and just too many layers. He was hugging another person, she was wearing a pink stripped beanie and they both looked so happy in the snow. 

“Girlfriend? Not bad bro.” Josh flipped the photo to the back to see if anything was written on it. There was something but it’s barely legible. A school or camp area of some sort? Or was it an address?

“It’s an address for a bookstore. She works in there every Monday afternoon. She might have more information about me.” Chris offered. 

Josh knew the place, it's not too far from his usual coffee shop hang out. It's still early, about four hours before six thirty. There should be enough time.

* * *

Chris was oddly quiet and he kept looking at the thumb drive. It made Josh feel as if he had something to hide and Josh did not like it when people lied to him, especially when he’s supposed to be helping them. 

“You know, your porn stash is safe with me. No one will see it.” Josh baited him and hoped Chris would spill. 

“Yeah. Say, I don’t remember seeing that bench here before. Is that new?” 

They carried on like that for awhile, Josh trying to get Chris to tell him more about the thumbdrive and Chris tactfully avoiding it. It was frustrating and Josh would’ve strangled him to death if he weren’t already dead. 

Winter was already here and the snow fall made their footfalls on the hard pavements softer. He sometimes wonder if he’s doing all this just because he’s bored or if he really wanted to help. If Chris was alive, would they have been good friends? They probably would’ve seeing how easily they clicked. Would he get along with his sisters though? He’d definitely get along with Hannah, she’s obsessed with tech stuff and Chris seemed to be into it as well. As for Beth, Josh could see her joking around with him. Sam too, he’d bet Sam would like Chris. 

“We’re here.” Chris spoke and snapped Josh out of his reverie. 

The lady at the counter was attending to an old man who was talking about gifting the book to his granddaughter. She might not be wearing the same attire as she did in the photo but it was the same girl that was in the photo with Chris. She noticed Josh coming over and asked him to look around first. Most of the books were old books, the older ones, especially the antique looking ones were placed right at the top. There was a section that was filled with books on the occult and it was the one Josh was drawn to. 

He picked the one that stood out the most, it was titled 'Visits From The Afterlife'.

"You've got a good eye. That's one of our bestsellers." the lady smiled at him. 

"Um, yeah. Actually, I'm here for you." Josh held the book in his hand, flipping its pages back and forth. 

"For me?" 

"Yeah. It's complicated. And it's going to sound crazy but I really need you to hear me out." Josh held the book in his left hand and took the photo Chris found from his jean pocket. "Do you know him?" He handed the photo to the girl. 

"Where...How did you get this?" She gently ran her fingers across the photo and rested it on Chris's face. 

"You won't believe me." Josh sighed and braced himself for her reaction. "He was the one who found it. He said you would know who he was."

She looked up and around. "Chris?" 

"Yeah."

"Not you. Chris. Chris are you here?" She called out to the empty shop and waited. Chris was there, Josh could see him and wanted to ask him why he didn't respond but he just shook his head, asking him to stay silent. 

Ashley sighed and handed the photo back to Josh. 

"That was stupid. I'm sorry. I'm Ashley by the way and yeah, I know him. He was my boyfriend."

That confirmed it then, she was important to him. So Chris was not alone after all, he had someone who did care. Maybe he could pass the necklace to Ashley, if she was his girlfriend, their bond or connection might be stronger and it might trigger his memory. And Chris would finally be free and away from Josh and his apartment...leaving him...alone. 

"Ask her Josh, ask her about me. Details, get the details." Chris kept hovering around him.

"Details? You sure about that bro?" he wasn't sure if he wanted 'details' about Ashley and him. 

"Not that kind of details! Oh my god man. Seriously!" Chris looked embarrassed and Josh was not sure if it was the trick of the light or his eyesight but he was sure he noticed a dusting on red on the blonde's cheeks. 

Josh almost screamed when Ashley grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the counter. "You can see him? You can talk to him? Is he here? Where is he?"

"Beside me." Josh rubbed his wrist, damn, she's strong for someone that small. "He's asking you to tell him some stories about himself. He can't remember..."

Ashley looked a little sad at that revelation. 

"I know you think no one would believe you but I do. I'm just...superstitious by nature." She smiled. "Well, here goes. Chris, if you're here and can hear me. I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you and I am sorry I wasn't there when you needed me the most."

That wasn't very helpful, thought Josh. It's too vague. 

"Chris was my boyfriend." Ashley turned to Josh now. "But we haven't been together for more than three months."

"He was?"

"Yeah." She motioned for Josh to get closer and whispered. "Can you pass me that necklace around your neck? "

"Why?" Josh turned away from her and zipped up his jacket. 

Ashley rubbed her eyes. "So that I can talk to him. You came here for help didn’t you?"

“Yeah... and how do you know? I don't remember saying it.” 

"I can sense things, sometimes I can hear spirits. Chris knew."

Josh couldn’t help it, despite having reassurance from both Chris and Ashley, he felt reluctant to hand the necklace over. What if she destroyed it or what if Chris gets stuck to it and then she runs away with it. 

“All right, fine. If you don’t need my help then please leave.” 

“Josh! Damn it! Give it to her! And yes, she told me once, when she was alive she could communicate with spirits, let her try man.” Chris scolded him. 

“All right. All right. Here, I’m sorry.” 

Ashley took the necklace and cupped it gently with her hands. 

“Wait here. I need to be alone to do this.” She instructed and went to the back of the shop. 

“She should totally meet Jessica sometime, since they’re both...psychic and all...Did she say alone?” Josh tried to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. He was expecting Chris to wink and agree and that was what he did. But for some reason, it didn’t make Josh feel any better, in fact, he felt worse, like sort of bitterness settling over his chest. 

* * *

Chris followed Ashley to the back of the shop and it still looked as crappy as ever. She had always been a little messy but Chris had found the flaw adorable. Ashley was holding the necklace with both her hands and she had her eyes shut. 

If he wasn’t a ghost, he’d be poking fun at her set up. It had the whole round wooden table with a red cloth and multiple candles, like a budget horror film. He had always known that Ashley was interested in the occult, he just didn’t realise it was to this extent. Maybe Josh’s right, she should meet Jessica. 

“Chris. I know you’re there.” She suddenly spoke. “I can sense your presence.” 

“Um, hi Ash.” He tried and was surprised to see her smile. Her eyes still remained closed though. 

“Chris. I don’t know why you were shot or what it has to do with this thumb drive. But...” she paused, “ you need to move on. The matters of this world is no longer your concern.”

“But Ash, I can’t just leave without finding my murderer.” 

“Is it really to find your killer or is it for the person standing out there?” 

Chris didn’t reply. 

“Your time is running out Chris. You need to leave this world or you’ll be stuck here as an angry spirit and you’ll soon lose yourself entirely, not just your memories.” 

It couldn’t have been that long ago, could it? 

“How Long do I have?” He wanted to know, no, he needed to know. If he’s dying a second time, he would at least want to know when. 

“Two days, three days maximum.” She replied. “Chris, I’m so sorry...”

“So am I.” 

"You need to tell him Chris. And burn this thing, it's anchoring you to this world."

"What if...I don't?" He was curious. How could he not be? Maybe if his will was strong enough, he could still remain sane and maybe just hang around the apartment. 

"Then you'll lose yourself and then the only way to release you would be to permanently destroy your spirit."

"But Ash, you know me, you know I'm strong, that I can hold out." he hated how pathetic he sounded but if there's a slight chance that he could stay or maybe just last a little longer, he'd take it. 

"The gaps in your memories? They are not trauma, it's a symptom." Ashley kept her eyes closed but her head turned to face him and it actually freaked him out a little. "You ARE losing yourself Chris. "

* * *

“How did it go?” Josh placed the book he was reading back quickly, excited to hear of Ashley’s attempt. 

“You need to burn the necklace to set him free.” She handed the thing back to him. 

“Burn it? But there’s information inside, it might lead to more clues about his murderer.” Josh frowned. 

“He knew his murderer. But that's not the point. You need to destroy this to free him.” Ashley showed Josh to the door.

“Wait, what about-?" 

"I'm sorry. I think that's all I have. Please, don't look for me anymore. I can't get involved in this. I..." she trailed off, uncertain if she should continue her sentence.

"It's all right Ashley. Thank you." Josh took her hand and placed the photo of her and Chris in it. "I understand but thank you nonetheless."

Josh did not like to impose too much on a stranger he just met, even it if was at Chris's behest, so he left. At least Ashley gave him a solution and it was more than he had an hour ago. He was halfway out the door when he heard her call his name.

"Wait!" Ashley ran up to him before he left. "You need to burn within two days or it won't work."

"What do you mean?" 

"He's going to hate me for this." Ashley sighed."He's been dead for a long time. New spirits don't have the strength to interact much with physical items in our world but an older one would. Let's just say, if you do not release him soon, his status here as a haunt will be permanent and he won't be as friendly."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

Ashley nodded and went back into her shop, leaving Josh and Chris outside to ponder over what she had just said. Two nights, that would mean later tonight and tomorrow. He was just getting used to having Chris around and now he needed to watch him go. Maybe he should not have moved out here, it was a stupid idea. He should have just stayed where his friends were, where his sisters were, where his parents were. 

"Josh? You all right there? You don't look too good." Chris tilted his head a little, trying to catch Josh's gaze. 

"Two nights?" He punched Chris on the shoulder and did not find it odd when his hand went right through. "Two nights? I'm not letting you leave without celebrating a little bro. Tonight, we're going to party like porn stars!"

"Right...you meant haunt stars" Chris muttered.

"You're not only a B-rated ghost, you're a B-rated comedian as well. Come on, stop standing there!" Josh picked up his pace so that Chris could not see him frantically wiping a few drop of tears that flowed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason why Chris got attached to Josh so quickly but I'm not gonna spoil it for you guys :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh finds out who murdered Chris.

“Really? Your idea of my last two nights of fun is going to a smoke-filled pub with gamblers?” Chris kept blowing out the cigarette of one of the patrons lighted up and watched in amusement as the man kept trying to re-light it. 

“Well, yeah. Sometimes, it’s the simple things in live that makes the best memories.” Josh sat down at the bar. 

“Hard to argue with that.” Chris sat beside him. 

“Two is the strongest thing you have for my friend and I.” Josh ordered, forgetting that no one else could see Chris except him. The bartender, a woman in her late forties merely shrugged and gave him what he ordered. She probably assumed he’s half drunk already but it’s not like it mattered, as long as he can pay for it. 

Josh gulped down his drink and was about to ask Chris to drink when he remembered his friend could not...drink. Come to think of it, can Chris feel anything? Taste anything? 

“I can’t but if I do, it’s from my pre-existing memory.” 

“Did I say that out loud?” Josh covered his mouth with both hands, the effects of the alcohol already starting to affect him. 

“Say, have you tried possessing anyone?” He spoke to Chris, ignoring the way how some of the patrons were looking at him. 

“Not really. I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Chris said but from the way he kept staring at Josh’s body, Josh knew he was curious.

“Wanna try it?” He giggled and took Chris’s drink and started drinking it. 

Josh knew Chris was afraid but he really wanted to know. Can ghosts really posses people or was it just demonic entities? Also, he was really starting to like the man and just wanted some contact. It was pathetic he supposed but Josh couldn’t help himself. 

“Come on, possess me. I’ve already bought you a drink.” The words spilled out of Josh’s mouth without filter or the realization how it might appear. 

Josh did not think it was a bad idea, just a little fun and some curiosity so he did not know why Chris was so reluctant. Josh kept drinking Chris's drink and almost spilled it when he felt the familiar chill on his arm and looked up. Chris was touching his arm and he seemed to be deciding on something.

"What is it?" Josh asked softly, his heart beating furiously in his chest.

"You're drinking my drink." Chris said. He kept his hand on Josh's arm. "You still up for this?"

"Sure. Do it." Josh held his breath and waited for the familiar icy chill again. He still shivered when he felt it. Chris tried placing his hand right on top of Josh's. It felt kinda weird to be honest. It's like having a numb leg from sitting too long, Josh could not feel his hand but he could see it move.

"Holy shit dude. That's super bad ass." Josh laughed as Chris flipped him with his own hand.

"Now try the whole body." Josh sounded way too excited for someone who just lost control of his arm. It's a good thing he had Chris around to manage that. Even though he was a little disappointed, he was still glad that the blonde chose to release him.

But that was not the highlight of the night. If there was anything that stood out that particular night, it had to be that challenge Josh took up after a man bumped into him and insulted him. He was drunk and having fun and did not want to look like a coward in front of Chris, so he did a stupid thing and punched the man.

The entire pub went quiet. Josh could feel the tension in the air but he didn't care that he was about to be pummeled.

Then a shout tore through someone from behind Josh and allowing to move just an inch to the right as a bottle flew by and smashed against the wall.

"Bar fight!" another person shouted before the whole place erupted into pure chaos. Chairs were flying and bottles too, some missing their targets completely. A couple of them went through Chris and Josh watched with mirth as the ghost temporarily held the bottle and people did a double take.

They ended up running away but not before Chris managed to make the lights flicker and materialized as a bloodied ghost, making everyone scream. Even the big burly man with a tattoo was stumbling over chairs to get away. Josh and Chris couldn't stop laughing as they ran out into the snow. They would slow down to catch their breath and then catch each other's eyes and burst out laughing all over again.

"OMG! You should've seen the old guy at the corner!" Josh wheezed from laughter,"He was like all ready to join in the fight and then you appeared. He panicked and tripped face first onto the bartender's boobs!" He burst out laughing again.

"Man, this has to be the most fun I've ever had at a bar." Chris laughed.

"Hang around me and you'll see that this, is just level 1." Josh's chuckle trailed off as he realized that Chris won't be hanging around. That all this even happened, was because it was his 'last night'. The sun had already set and even though its almost 5, it looks like its 10.

"Hey Chris. I was thinking, maybe we could head to another place." Josh said. He had always wanted to visit the museum at night and Chris looks like someone who could appreciate old artifacts. And he'd bet Chris will have tons of trivia too, it's definitely going to be fun.

"Ngh."

"Chris?" Josh immediately fell to his knees beside the blonde who was hunched over and in pain. "Chris, speak to me man. What's wrong?"

Chris didn't reply but there was no need to, the blooming red on his blue t-shirt told Josh everything he needed to know. He was re-experiencing his murder again.

"Chris!" Josh tried to grab hold of him when he suddenly vanished. "Damn it!" Chris was probably pulled back to the apartment, like the last time Josh witnessed it. The apartment was not far from here, if he ran, he could make it in less than ten minutes.

The snow and ice made it difficult to go at full speed which was why he ended up taking a short cut into an alleyway. It was dark and the place stank, even with all the cold, the reek still managed to worm its way up. Josh hurried, ignoring the uneasy feeling that was building up. His priority now was Chris.

"P-please. Please sir. Please, I did what you asked me to. I killed him. I swear!" Josh froze and hid behind a wall when he heard voices.

"Then where is the thumb drive?" Another voice spoke up and this one, Josh recognized. It was Henry, there was no doubt. But what was Henry doing here? Quietly and slowly, Josh moved a little and peeked from behind the wall.

There was a man on his knees, he had both his hands on his head and his back was facing the man. His shoulders kept trembling but Josh could not tell if it was from fear, the cold and the constant drug use.

"You know what I hate?" Henry said as he screwed on a silencer to his handgun.

"Please. I swear, give me a chance, I'l kill him properly and even find the thumb drive." The man on his knees started crying.

Thumb drive? Josh's immediate reaction was to grab hold of the one around his neck. The couldn't possibly be talking about this one, could they? And then Henry mentioned his apartment, hell, he even mentioned Chris by name, his full name. Henry knew Chris.

"You can't even shoot right. It's a good thing that Hartley boy is in a coma and on life support." Henry sighed.

"Y-yes."

"Goodbye then." He pulled the trigger and the body in front of him collapsed into the snow.

Josh felt his blood run cold. Did he just witness a murder? And the murderer was his current boyfriend, it was Henry? Shit, and Henry was involved his Chris's murder? With every thought, Josh felt his lungs constrict, he needed to get out, he needed to find Chris.

CLANG!

"Who's there?" Henry looked up and right at Josh, causing him to freeze like a deer in the headlights. It was a good thing the darkness obscured him or he'd be dead. In his panic and haste, he had not seen the dustbin nearby and had ran right into it, causing the pile of uncleared rubbish to collapse. 

The gunshots that came after was no surprise. Henry was intent on killing whoever he thought was there, even if he could not see them. He fired a couple more shots at the emptiness before finally stopping and making his way there.

Josh had already ran off and was grateful to be back on the main street. His apartment was not too far off and there were more people here, which meant slight safety.

He must have looked so pale when he entered because Chris was immediately on him, asking if he was all right and what happened.

"It's him." he said breathlessly.

"Who? Josh, who?"

"I know how killed you. I know your murderer." Josh stood up and switched on his laptop. "He wanted something from you. You refused to cooperate and he sent someone after you."

Josh removed the thumb drive that was hanging around his neck and plugged it into his laptop.

"Chris?"

"No. I think...Josh, can I borrow your hands for a while?" He reached out and Josh allowed it, not sure why Chris even needed his hands in the first place. As usual, it was ice cold and he lost total sensation and control of his arm. Chris , using Josh's hands, opened the thumb drive and typed in the password, unlocking the files.

"You remember?" Josh rubbed his hands together to warm them up after Chris released them.

"I sort of remember but it's more like a muscle memory thing which was why I needed your hand." He then asked Josh to open several more files, stating that he needed to see this.

There were names on every files, not random names, these names are of people he knew and sometimes worked with. One file in particular stood out, it had his family's name on it. Josh clicked on it and a slew of data and numbers popped up. He could not really understand it so he looked to Chris to explain. He was scared actually, scared that maybe Chris knew him so well because he had been hacking him.

"I was working as a cyber security analyst and I do a little ethical hacking on the side to pay for my collage tuition fees. I was working for Washington Studios."

"You worked for my parents?" Josh felt relief wash over him. Chris was not stealing his or his family's information.

"Yeah. And I accidentally discovered something, an odd string of codes in your servers. It was well hidden and I wouldn't have discovered it had I not hit the wrong buttons on the keyboard."

Josh was fully facing Chris now.

"So being the analyst and ethical hacker I was, I decided to pursue the trail and did a counter hack on the network that was in yours. " Chris paused and frown. "It was a law firm."

"Winter Law Associates." Josh supplied and Chris nodded. "It's Henry. Shit Chris and I saw him shoot the meth head he sent to kill you."

And understanding dawned on Chris. "It's not wonder you looked so frightened. Josh, did he see you?"

"No...I don't think so. He heard me but he didn't see." Josh prayed he's right.

"Anyway, I found that he was stealing your client's information and selling them to the black market. And, he's also hiding a long list of contacts of drugs and dealers." Chris said.

"You took it all?" If Josh was honest, he was impressed.

"Took it all and deleted his entire server." Chris laughed. "It was the best I've ever felt man. Too bad he found out and decided to shoot me."

"Chris, I overheard him saying something else." Josh copied the files out and allowed Chris to use his hands again to create a secure storage to save it. "You're in a hospital, in a coma."

The typing stopped and Chris released his hands.

"You're not dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there people! My momentum is back!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes together.

Josh was expecting Chris to be ecstatic with the news and was surprised to find the look of disappointment on his face. Did he know it then? That he was still alive? He needed to know because right now, with every new he revealed to Chris, the man constantly seemed to be one step ahead of him and he was always reluctant to share the news. Was Josh such an unreliable or untrustworthy person that even a ghost would choose to keep secrets from him? 

"I was hoping that you would not find out." Chris sighed. 

"What? So, this whole thing here? Me helping you and all, was this all a joke bro?" Josh could feel the familiar heat of anger within his gut and lashed out verbally. He had thought he found someone, even if the person was a ghost, to at least have a friendship with. But right now, he felt betrayed. Chris tried to reach out, his eyes begging Josh to stop and listen but he could not. How could he after being made to feel like a fool.

"Stay away from me! Don't touch me!" Josh took several steps back. "I can't believe this man. I was wasting my time, endangering my life and you- you just-" 

"I am on life support Josh! I'm as good as dead!" Chris's sudden outburst stopped him in his tracks. "The only thing keeping me alive is that machine, nothing else. Besides, I've already signed a contract to get my friend to pull the plug if I do not wake up within a few months."

Josh wanted to be angry, it was easier but if what Chris told him was true, then it's near impossible to be mad. 

"I didn't tell you because..." Chris took a few steps towards Josh until he was only a few inches away from him, "...it's because I don't want to give you any false hope. It's better you think me dead than harbor a hope that you can revive me."

Great, now he really felt like an asshole. Here Chris was, hiding information from him to protect him and he was all about himself, all about being betrayed. He reached out and touched gently hover his hand over Chris's chest, feeling the waves of coolness radiate off him. 

"I'm sorry..." Josh spoke softly.

"No Josh, it's my fault. I should've told you. I'm sorry." Chris replied. 

They just stood there for awhile more, each one lost in the other's nearness. And then Josh spoke. 

"Who's this friend?" Chris was right. Now that he knew Chris's physical body was still around, there was no way he was going to give up. Not when there's a chance to save him. 

"She used to intern at Washington studios and she'd always drop by sometimes because for some reason, her laptop keeps crashing. Samantha Giddings."

Josh's world came to a halt at the mention of Sam. Wait, Chris knew Sam? The Sam? The one that hangs around him and his sisters constantly? 

"She was also my contact. I asked her for help and she set up an appointment for me on the night I was shot. I did not remember than but now I do." Chris looked into Josh's grey green eyes, his expression determined. "I was supposed to meet you. Sam arranged out meeting or 'date'. as she calls it, that night. I'm sorry I didn't show up Josh. I didn't mean to."

He was the date that stood him up months ago? This was the guy? It was Chris all along? Everything was starting to fall into place, the absent date, Chris's attachment to him and the reason why it was only him that could actually see the blonde was starting to make sense. Josh wanted to cry, he wanted to hit something, anything. It was so unfair. Why would the universe do this to him? Why would it let him meet Chris after he was shot, make him like Chris and then take him away. Why?

"I can't do this." Josh walked right through Chris, towards to laptop and pulled out the thumb drive. He could not burn it, he would not burn it. There must be another way, that Ashley chick was wrong, she had to be. Maybe if he brought Chris to his body or something, he could jump back in, like when he tried to possess Josh. It might work, it had to work. 

"You have to burn it Josh. If you don't I'll lose my consciousness, I'll be a real haunt." Chris pleaded. 

"I-I can't man. You're here, you're supposed to be here. With me."

"Josh...please. For me?" 

He did not want to do it. He wanted to be selfish but he knew what Chris was saying was right, if he delayed it, things would only get worse. For what's worth, at least he got a chance to spend time with Chris. It was better than nothing. 

"At least let me say Goodbye to you properly?" It was a last request and he was glad Chris agreed. If he was going to send Chris off, then he would to at least see him physically, maybe hug him before he releases his spirit and the hospital pulled the plug. 

The hospital was busy which was good because it made it easier for Josh to walk right in. When the nurse had asked about his relationship with Chris, he had merely stated that he was his boyfriend. Technically, it was true. When he finally reached the room that Chris was in, his heart sank, the doctor was already in the room. And the person he was talking to was not Sam but Henry! 

"Hey! What's going on?" Josh burst through the door, his emotions getting the better of him. If Henry was here, there was only one conclusion, he wanted to tie up whatever lose ends he had. Henry appeared to be shock to see him but he recovered his composure easily enough and plastered the smile he would always use on his clients. 

"Hold on. I know him." Henry raised his hand to stop the doctor from calling security. 

"Get away from him Henry." Josh growled but the other man just sighed and requested that the doctor and nurses in the room give them some private time to talk things out. The staff were reluctant to do so, he could tell but Henry was a charismatic man and he almost always gets what he wants. 

"Josh, be careful. Don't underestimate him." Chris moved around them and stood nearer to his body. 

"Josh dear! I didn't know you know this man. I'm working on a case and his mother asked that I see if I could find any clue to help solve his...condition." His smile did not reach his eyes. He tried to distract Josh by spinning up a story and he even stroke Chris's hair which irked Josh to no end. But it was all pointless pleasantries because Josh already knew what he was and what he did to Chris. And Henry seemed to have noticed it as well. 

"So it was you then. That night." He dropped all pretense, his smile and charm dropped and the man that murdered Chris surfaced. 

Josh did not say anything, he needed to plan something, anything. The hospital staff were outside, the door was closed but he was in here alone with Chris's murderer. He knew the man concealed a gun with a silencer in his left coat and he also knew that he was here to ensure Chris's life support was removed. 

"You know, I paid someone to also make sure that the hospital records wrote it down that our friend here is brain dead." He stood there, daring Josh to make a move. "I could pull the plug now and our good ol' snitch here would still be breathing. Wonderful what money can do, isn't that right?"

Chris was alive? He was not brain dead?

"Is that why you're here? To make sure you tie it all up?"

"Oh no, you got it all wrong. I'm just the devastated boyfriend who came to say goodbye and take the body away."

"You're disgusting."

"I'm just a businessman Josh. Now, that pretty necklace on your neck, hand it over."

"Over my dead body." Josh pulled his shirt tighter around him. 

"If you insist." Henry made a move to pull out his gun but Chris was faster and he managed to hit it away, sending the weapon sliding across the floor, away from both Henry and Josh. 

"Josh. Run!" Chris shouted. 

He looked at Chris's body on the hospital bed, his eyes leaving Henry for awhile. It was only a moment but it was all the distraction Henry needed to jump him. The man was slightly taller and more built that Josh so the first punch he threw dropped Josh onto the floor. Josh was fast though and he got back onto his feet and took a metal tray, slamming it into Henry's face. Josh made a dash for the gun but Henry caught his ankle and pulled him back. He kicked himself free and started again but his assailant was no slow poke either. Despite the bruised face, he stood up, grabbed Josh and slammed him against the table, causing all the medical equipment to fall. 

He could see Chris trying to enter his own body but he could not, not as long as the thumb drive anchored him to it. Josh needed to burn it but first he needed to get Chris's body away from Henry. 

"I like it when you struggle. Makes the killing sweeter." Henry had Josh pinned down and was about to stab him with a scalpel when Chris intercepted him again. It gave Josh the chance to grab the drug filled injection and he stabbed it into Henry's thigh before pushing the man off him. 

"Josh, go. He'll kill you." Chris was worried, he could tell but there was no way in hell he was running away to save himself. Not when he knew Chris was alive, for real this time. 

"I'm not leaving you with him." He pulled the wires of Chris and ignored the loud long beep that was coming from the heart rate monitor. It was pure luck that a wheelchair was nearby. He placed Chris on the wheelchair and covered him with a blanket. They made it out just as the medical staff were running to Chris's ward to check on the flat line. 

"You're crazy man." Chris was beside him. 

"If I weren't, this would probably have not worked." Josh replied and chuckled when Chris accused him of stealing that line from somewhere. 

He was stealing a body. Josh imagined if this ever got out, he would definitely make the headline news. _**Famous producer's son a body thief? Successful man with a disappointment of a son? Crazy man steals body from hospital?** _It's going to be a PR nightmare. The lift door pinged open and a pair of hospital security turned, saw them and started running towards them, shouting for Josh to surrender and release the body. 

"Crap!" Josh slammed the lift buttons in panic and heaved a sigh of relief when the doors closed just before the guard could reach him. Henry must've spun up some sob story and probably had the whole hospital, hell, probably the whole precinct on alert, that a crazy man had stolen his boyfriend's corpse. 

"What's your plan?" 

"Ambulance. Like in those movies my father made, no one would suspect it at all."

"Sweet."

Moments later, as Josh was speeding down the road with Chris's body at the back , he regretted saying it. For some odd reason, the disguise did not work and now he had a trail of police cars after him. To make matters worse, one of them had that huge mega phone that kept asking him to release the corpse. 

"Chris, I need you to get ready to go back into your body. I'm going to burn the drive." He made a sharp right turn and reverse into an alleyway before turning another corner, temporarily losing that tail. Maybe those action movies he watched and all those games he played did have its use after all. He drove into an abandoned warehouse, it should give them enough privacy to do what he needed to do. And it's quite hidden, so even if the police did find them, it won't be so soon. 

"Here we go " Josh removed the drive, poured some alcohol on it and lighted it up with his lighter. The item immediately caught fire and started burning. "Go back to your body Chris. Hurry."

He watched as Chris tried to align himself to his body before sitting into it. Was it finally over then? Did they succeed? 

"Ahhh!" Chris's spirit was thrown out of his body and he landed right in front of Josh. 

"Shit. What's happening? Chris, go back in!" Josh was starting to panic. He had already burnt the drive, it was supposed to work, why wasn't it working? He ran through all the possibilities in his mind to check if he missed something but nothing came up. Then it hit him! It was not the drive, it was the data! But that did not make sense he could not burn the data.

"Upload it, pass it to Sam. Josh, I think my attachment was to my unfinished business, you and my evidence." Chris hurried him when the police sirens became louder. Shit, shit, shit. He took out his phone and for once in his life, was grateful that he ignored his sister's advice to have a security lock for his phone. His fingers were trembling as he typed out a message to Sam. She would know what to do. And then he deleted all remaining date on his phone. 

"That's far enough." 

It was Henry. The police sirens were getting louder. 

"Give it to me." He hobbled towards Josh. 

"It's all yours." Josh gestured at the black patch one the floor. 

He was expecting shouting, angry words being thrown about but he should've known better. Henry valued efficiency and his anger often manifested in cruel actions that were executed with perfection. The sound reached his ear before he even felt the bullet go through him. It was followed by several more gunshots and flashes of red and blue. The last thing he remembered before the darkness claimed him was Chris opening his eyes. It was even more blue in real life. 

* * *

The constant beeping was annoying and it annoyed him. Josh muttered a shut up and tried to move his body when a sharp pain shot through his arm, causing him to wince and his heart rate to shoot up. Someone was by his side immediately, trying to calm him down. It was Hannah. His sisters were back?

"Hey Josh. Check this out." Beth, that tone was definitely Beth. "Producer's son steals a corpse, lead police on a wild chase and expose the biggest fraud and drug ring in the process."

Josh knew the media would have a field day with the whole event. He was still alive then, that was good news but where was Chris. The last he saw the man, he had re-entered his body and had opened his eyes. 

"Where's Chris?" His voice sounded so hoarse. 

"Your ghost boyfriend? He's outside with Sam, giving some statement to the police." Beth replied.

"He's not my boyfriend." Josh coughed again and Hannah passed him a glass of water. 

"That's not what you said last night." 

"Chris!" Josh sat up too quickly and winced when his wound burned. Chris ran to his side and tried to comfort him and for the first time, his touch was warm and not icy cold. 

"Hey Josh." He smiled. 

"Hey." 

"Okay...Come on Hannah, I think I need a drink. Watching our brother there getting all mushy is making me sick." She winked at Josh and grinned when his face turned bright red. Now that he was alone with Chris, he could finally do what he had always wanted to. Josh pulled Chris's in and planted a kiss on his lips. 

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep it light, like a rom-com. Did it work? Hahahaha.


End file.
